


Pharah Finds Her Best Friend <3

by Joanjetta



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hybrid AU, Pharah loves dogs tbh, dog hybrid, minor bad language is expected lol, security dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanjetta/pseuds/Joanjetta
Summary: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari loves her new dog, though at first she thought she would never have a pet or take care of another living creature like this. After all she doesn't want to be in charge of even more lives she's already a Security officer and a member of the recreated Overwatch she's got too many responsibilities. Then she meets her new best friend Sekmet.This is just a rough first draft I have in no way worked on it enough I literally just wrote it and wanted to know what y'all think.





	Pharah Finds Her Best Friend <3

Pharah and her dog  
Fareeha Amari is a famed security officer who works for an organization called Helix Security International. She takes her life very seriously and considers her team as a top priority, though she’d used to be less keen on saving every single subordinate she could. Her home life is very well dictated and she likes her schedule to maintain its rigidity. As such she keeps close track of the people and animals around her, one day she was working on a job when a Hybrid ran across her path to their destination. They were going to take care of a threat to a wealthy landowner who wanted to remain as discreet as possible. Turns out he’d already been shot in the head even though Pharah was reassuring him that her team could handle any such threat easily. Apparently their target had been a sniper named called Widowmaker.  
After completing paperwork to state exactly what happened to ruin her mission she began to return to base however the same hybrid ran across her path. Though this time it was running from something. You’d been walking calmly when you were barreled over by a huge hybrid it seemed to be a feral dog hybrid with foam coming from its mouth and horrid red eyes, she’d gone to reach for her gun but the hybrid smashed it out of her hands before she could protect herself. Suddenly the hybrid on top of her rolled to the side off of her body she could get to her gun now. She turned to look at what made the monster of a hybrid fall over and saw the hybrid from earlier. A rottweiler that was about her size taking on the massive beast of a hybrid. She quickly got her gun and yelled for the smaller one to duck, as the smaller of the two hybrids ducked out of the way Fareeha shot the feral hybrid dead.  
Unless it is in self defense a human is not allowed to take up arms against a hybrid. Fareeha was extremely lucky that the Rottweiler had been there because hybrids could testify in court if necessary. They had limited vocabularies but they could still make it known whether or not someone had done something that was dangerous. After Fareeha was pardoned during the trial she learned the hybrid had no home and was scavenging for food when she was attacked by the ill hybrid. It made Fareeha exceedingly worried for her health, she’d never wanted pets until she met this very special Rottweiler. After her case was adjourned she registered to care for the hybrid and brought her home that day with a new collar and supplies for a fully grown hybrid.  
After six months Fareeha realized how dilapidated her new friends health was when they’d first met. She’d started her new hybrid in a training course for security dogs, after six months if the dog got certified they would take a picture with their owner and make it into a badge for the owner and put a holo copy into a tag for the dogs collar. After seeing the picture from the day she brought her home to the day she graduated from the program Fareeha cried but her new friend was finally home safe and sound. Fareeha had bought the bare minimum of supplies in the beginning but she’d ended up getting a little over excited with how much she loves her pet.  
Sekmet hadn’t been this happy since she’d been adopted by Fareeha, since she met Fareeha they were best friends and she would keep Fareeha safe for the rest of her life if that’s what she wanted. She’d never been to her owners work before but she was so excited. So excited after all her owner trusts her to keep her safe at work now her keeping her safe at her work where she works!


End file.
